The Treat Is The Trick
by ToughSpirit
Summary: *ONE-SHOT* It’s Halloween and Spock takes his and Nyota’s three-year-old toddler, Nadya trick-or-treating around the Enterprise. But the treats Nadya receives will be something both her and Spock will enjoy… a little too much. *"The Nerve"&"Father Prime"*


**Title:** The Treat Is The Trick

**Author:** ToughSpirit

**Rating:** PG (K)

**Genre:** Humor/Family

**Summary:** (ONE-SHOT) It's Halloween and Spock takes his and Nyota's three-year-old toddler, Nadya trick-or-treating around the Enterprise. But the treats Nadya receives will be something both her and Spock will enjoy… a little too much.

**Dedication/Note:** I dedicate this story to lostzuner who suggested that Nadya finally get her chocolate, but sorry no nerve pinch rampage, LOL.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Star Trek or any of its characters.

**The Treat Is The Trick**

Kirk insisted to Spock that his three-year old daughter, Nadya should celebrate the old Terran holiday, Halloween by going trick or treating around the _Enterprise_. Spock never saw the logic in the holiday of Halloween, even when they had a few costumes parties on the _Enterprise_ Spock still didn't understand its purpose. And Spock letting his little daughter go trick or treating definitely didn't make sense seeing as how Nadya was the only child upon the _Enterprise_.

"_That's not the point."_ Kirk had said to Spock. _"Just because Nadya is the only kid on this ship doesn't mean she shouldn't have some good old Halloween fun."_

Spock had sighed softly and responded. _"If you insist, Jim. I shall discuss it with Nyota."_

When Spock had mentioned Kirk's idea to his wife, Nyota she actually was quite enthusiastic, which did not surprise Spock.

"_I think Jim's idea is cute,"_ Nyota had said. _"I would love to dress up Nadya and let her go around the Enterprise getting candy. It's the one holiday where we could allow her to_ _indulge in treats. You have to admit Spock, Nadya has a pretty strict diet for a three-year-old."_

Spock hadn't denied that fact when Nyota said it. And Spock was intrigued on the whole concept of Nadya doing such childlike things, such as dressing up as a character and eating candy. So finally Spock had agreed to letting Nadya go trick or treating.

Now Spock was walking down a corridor of several cabin rooms, holding little Nadya's hand. Nadya had two intricate blue and black horns emerging from the top of her head, along with blue and purple face makeup, a cute purple but gothic looking dress, her goody bag around her left wrist and a small fire triton with blue and silver flames being held in her left hand.

Spock was very skeptical about his daughter's costume, at first. But Nadya had confidently said. _"From what I have read and heard of Halloween it is one of the traditional costumes to dress up as a devil or demon of some kind. So I choose to go as a blue and purple devil, so that I am still traditional but choosing different colors than the usual black and red version of a devil. Is that not logical, Father?" _

Indeed Spock's toddler's explanation was quite logical. Nyota had laughed when Nadya told Spock her choice of costume. And Nyota had happily got the supplies from the replicators and began giving her daughter her vision of a blue and purple devil. Plus Nadya definitely had the cute slight pointed ears to pull it off.

Spock was now ringing the bell of one of the cabins. An old friend of Nyota's, Lieutenant Abrams answered the door wrapped up in white cloth to resemble the appearance of a mummy.

"Trick or Treat!" Nadya had proclaimed excitedly.

"Hello Nadya, hello Commander Spock," Abrams greeted warmly. "Look at you Nadya, you're the cutest little devil I've ever seen."

Nadya giggled. "Thank you very much. Your costume of an Egyptian mummy is exceptional as well."

"Well thank you, Nadya," Abrams looked over at Spock. "Commander where's your costume?"

Spock was wearing his grey commander's uniform. "This is my costume. I'm homicidal manic they look like everyone else." He explained stoically.

At first Abrams just stared at Spock then broke out into laughter. "Commander, you're a trip. Great costume."

"Thank you." Spock said.

"Anyway I have some very special candy for you Nadya." Abrams went off to the side and retrieved several colorful wrapped candies that looked like black cats, witches, and ghosts. "Here you go little one."

As the candy fell into Nadya's goody bag Spock caught a whiff of the candy. The smell was completely undeniable, it was… Chocolate. Chocolate, the substance that had the most inebriated affects on Vulcans, specifically him and Nadya.

Very calmly Spock asked. "Is that chocolate Lieutenant Abrams?"

"Chocolate?!" Nadya nearly jumped.

"Yeah it is," Abrams said. "Uhura had said that I shouldn't give Nadya any chocolate, but I thought she was just being a typical mother depriving her kid of a complete sugar rush. I hope you don't mind Commander, chocolate is the best type of candy."

"Indeed. No, I do not mind," Spock was growing slightly warmer. "Enjoy the rest of the holiday."

"Thank you. You two have fun." Abrams said.

As Spock and Nadya left Abrams' quarters Nadya began to speak. "Father, it is chocolate. Mama did not wish for me to have it. I should dispose of them. Although I enjoy chocolate very much."

"Indeed we have a dilemma," Spock said. "Perhaps we should simply not inform your mother of Abrams contribution to your trick or treating. We have several more people to see and their contributions shall out way the chocolate." Spock had a mischievous glow to his eyes that Nadya recognized when her and Spock would conspire together.

"That is agreeable." Nadya answered.

As the two went on about their trick or treating they began to discover that most of the _Enterprise_ was contributing chocolate to Nadya candy stash. Of course there were several lollipops and pixie sticks, but different variations of chocolate candies was the majority of Nadya's candy. Secretly they were both thrilled but still had the dilemma of Nyota finding out.

After several rounds of trick or treating, Spock and Nadya returned to their home quarters and dumped out the candy on the table in the living room. The assorted chocolates were almost overwhelming to the pair. Crispy chocolates, chocolate wafers, peanut chocolates, mint chocolates, chocolate lollipops, and both their favorite Dark Chocolate.

"Father, it seems that we must dispose of most of my candy." Nadya said as her little face became slightly solemn.

"Yes, it would seem so." Spock said, slightly solemn himself. "That does not mean I will not allow you to partake in some of the chocolates before we dispose the rest.

Nadya lit up. "Truly? Thank you," Nadya was about to pick up one of the chocolate confections, but then paused.

Spock raised a brow. "What is the matter, little one?"

"I wish for you to join me, Father. You do not have to eat many, but I know you do not eat chocolate often either." Nadya picked up a small pumpkin shaped crispy chocolate and passed it to Spock.

Spock stared at the candy for a moment then unwrapped it. "We shall only have a few and then we most dispose of the rest before your mother returns from her shift. Understand?"

"Nadya gave a bright smile. "Understood."

***

Nyota had a long but fun shift on the bridge, most of the crewmembers were dressed in colorful and elaborate costumes. Nyota was simple with her costume and went as a white rabbit. She took off the headband of white ears as she approached the entrance of her home.

When Nyota first stepped in nothing was unusual, she thought to herself that Spock and Nadya must be back from trick or treating. "Spock? Nadya?" She called. Nyota ventured further only to be greeted with the site of her husband and child laid out on the couch fast asleep with several brightly colored candy wrappers surrounding them.

As Nyota came closer she realized that the candy wrappers were chocolate ones. If she hadn't seen the slight chocolate smears on the wrappers she would never have known that Spock and Nadya had eaten chocolate because neither of their faces had any chocolate evidence, as Nadya was warmly nestled in Spock embrace.

"Leave it to Vulcans to eat chocolate immaculately". Nyota whispered softly as she continued to stare at her inebriated pair, she was definitely going to take a picture of this.

**THE END**

**AN: PLEASE REVIEW, really need to know what you guys think, also would like reviews from people who Favorite my stories, PLEASE. Oh and Spock's line about being a homicidal manic is a line from the Addams Family movie.**


End file.
